


Young Love

by mage_989



Series: Que Sera Sera [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long before Joanna and a bitter divorce Leonard and Jocelyn were in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Love

Whoever invented honeymoons should be shot. Okay maybe not the person who invented them, just the person who decided it was a good excuse for parents to say: ‘take pictures of everything, Leonard! We’ve never been to California.’

“Come on, Len, let’s just get in the water,” Jocelyn said, from her spot on their beach towel. “We can go back to the store later and see if they have a separate instruction book or something.”

“No, no, Darlin’, just give me another minute I’ve almost got it…no, no! I don’t want it in macro mode you blasted piece of-”

Jocelyn smiled as McCoy swore and admired at how cute he looked, with his brows furrowed in concentration and his hair falling into his face as he leaned over the device.

“Top of his class and Old Miss and you can’t work a camera? It’s not rocket science you know.”

“It might as well have been built by a rocket scientist,” McCoy grumbled, and then yelped as the flash went off in his face. “What did I do to it?”

Jocelyn laughed and McCoy managed to get the camera turned around and focused properly in time to capture it.

“Mission accomplished let’s go have fun,” Jocelyn announced, and got up and ran the water.

After a moment of making sure he had saved the picture properly McCoy joined his new wife.

That image of her when she was young, vivacious, and happy was one he would carry with him for a long time.

The End


End file.
